Hand-drawn sketches are a natural way of expressing ideas. Software developers often draw diagrams to represent ideas and design new models. One type of diagram that developers draw is a topology diagram depicting computing system components and their arrangement/relationships. Traditionally, such topologies or hierarchies might be designed in hand-drawn diagrams on paper or on a white board. However, no automated tools exist for directly converting such hand-drawn topologies to actual deployments.